


Working a Double

by Spinzgirl



Series: Working for the Weekend [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Character, Double Penetration, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinzgirl/pseuds/Spinzgirl
Summary: Allura wakes up from her nap to find Shiro tied up and the others playing with him. She wants to play, too!





	Working a Double

When Allura woke up she was alone on the sofa, a soft blanket draped over her. The room was darker than when she fell asleep, and she could tell by the long shadow the building cast over the city that it was getting late. She stretched to crack her back after sleeping in such an odd position for so long, then made her way to the bedroom to find the others.

 

“Ah, you’re finally awake,” greeted Shiro, who was currently too tied up to greet her properly. 

 

_ Literally. _

 

He was splayed across the bed, his hands and feet bound securely. Shiro’s hips were resting on Romelle’s thighs as she pegged him with a rather large dildo. Keith was on all fours while hovering over Shiro’s face, his hardened cock likely having been sucked by the larger man. 

 

“Having fun without me?” Allura asked, making a point to put on her cutest angry face where she scrunched her nose and pursed her lips.

 

Romelle laughed and reached her hand out to beckon Allura to come closer, massaging her naked ass as a reward when she complied. “We tried to wake you, but you wouldn’t cooperate.”

 

Allura was a bit dejected for having been left out, but it was her fault for sleeping so soundly. At least she could watch and enjoy the view for now. Or maybe she could join in? She decided to give it a shot, removing the one piece of clothing she’d been wearing all day. Keith let out a complimentary hum when she pulled the baggy tee over her head.

 

“So is there room for one more?” Allura asked as she reached over to grab Shiro’s cock. “Or should I leave this alone?”

 

Since his mouth was occupied by Keith’s dick Shiro could only thrust into her hand to give his approval. Allura tied her hair in a messy bun and then leaned over to lick the shaft from base to tip, flicking her tongue over the opening. Even though he couldn’t speak Shiro’s moans told her he was enjoying it. 

 

“Why don’t you just fuck him?” Romelle asked, her smirk punctuating the challenge. “Fetch a condom for him though, he’s not in a position to get one himself.”

 

Allura did as she was told. It seemed that the others wanted Shiro to be spoiled today, and she was eager to help. She carefully rolled the condom on his rigid cock before straddling him, her back to Romelle. The blonde used one hand to spread Allura’s folds while the other helped guide him into her. She then gave Shiro a few more hard thrusts before pulling out.

 

“You think you can do a double?” she whispered in Allura’s ear. “Shiro would love to feel that.”

 

Without hesitation she agreed. “Can Keith do it though?” she asked cautiously, not sure if it would upset Romelle to be excluded.

 

Allura’s concern was short-lived. “I’m sure,” Romelle chuckled as she discarded her harness, “that Shiro would prefer it.”

 

While Keith prepared things Romelle decided to take his place, straddling Shiro’s face so he could snack on her pussy while he waited. Once Keith was ready he positioned himself behind Allura, rubbing lube in and around her asshole. A single finger entered her, then a second. The third was difficult but once he began to stretch them apart she knew it was ready.

 

Slowly Keith pushed his cock into her ass, stopping often to allow her to adjust to his size. The slow stretch was somewhat uncomfortable at first but eventually she relaxed and started to enjoy the anticipation. It seemed like forever before he was completely inside her, and even longer before he started to move. Finally he began pumping in a slow, steady rhythm.

 

The feeling was incredible. With Shiro thrusting himself into her pussy and Keith in her ass she experienced a fullness like nothing before. The men must have been enjoying it as well, each muttering a string of swears as their cocks moved against each other. 

 

For Allura, having both holes filled so tightly made it hard for her to see straight. Of all the things she’d experienced in the last two days this was by far the most amazing. She imagined Romelle must beg for this on a fairly regular basis; next time Allura hoped to watch them fuck her instead. 

 

The sounds in the room started to get louder, each one of them voicing their ecstacy. Shiro began to get even harder, a sure sign he was going to climax soon. Keith must have noticed it as well, asking his friend to hold out a bit longer. Allura was thankful for that, because she knew that once they came it would be the end for her as well. 

 

Still she was beginning to tire a bit and relaxed her arms so that she was leaning on her elbows, her nipples brushing across Shiro’s exposed chest. Her face was close to Romelle’s crotch and Allura could smell her enticing wetness as Shiro devoured her. 

 

Soon her senses were overloading, everything rushing together to make her nerve endings tingle deliciously. She wondered if she could outlast the others at this rate so she concentrated on her breathing. There was no way she’d let herself finish first.

 

When Romelle began to pant louder Allura noticed Shiro straining against his bonds, a futile attempt to reach his fiancee. There was no easy way to free him from her position so Allura decided to help on her own. She reached her hand forward, using her index finger to tease Romelle’s pussy. The response was instantaneous.

 

“Allura, help me!” Romelle called out, “Fuck me!”

 

Quickly Allura slid her finger into the other woman’s hot core. Realizing it wasn’t doing much she added a second, then a third. Soon Romelle was screaming as she came, the pulsing muscles of her pussy squeezing Allura’s hand. 

 

_ That’s what the boys were chasing right now. That very feeling. _

 

No wonder they were enjoying it so much. Earlier she didn’t want to come before them but now she wanted to give them something in return for fucking her senseless. 

 

She sat upright onto her knees, her back flush against Keith’s chest. He reached around to cup her breasts, his thumb and finger rolling her nipples as she begged for more. His teeth bit lightly at her shoulder, sending a shiver through her. Her legs were doing more of the heavy lifting now, allowing her to raise and lower herself at the speed and force she wanted. 

 

First she started slow and easy, gyrating her hips as she savored the feeling of having two fully engorged cocks inside her. Then she picked up the pace a bit, now revelling in the responses she was drawing from the two men. Finally, once she felt like she might explode, her motions became more erratic, her hips slamming down hard.

 

In return Keith and Shiro couldn’t speak, grunts and moans taking over. 

 

“Shiro, can you feel Keith inside me?” she asked in a low tone.

 

“Fuck yeah,” he grunted, his voice raspy from wear.   
  
“And you, Keith? Can you feel Shiro fucking your pussy?”

 

“My pussy?” was his curious response.

 

Allura tilted her head back and to the side to meet his eyes. “It’s yours now.”

 

At that Keith leaned forward to devour her lips, his right hand sliding down to her clit. He was ready to come and he wanted her to finish with him. Allura screamed into his mouth as he grew even harder. Soon Shiro hit the wall at full speed, his crash sending the other two into a tailspin that ended with Keith ramming himself into her as her orgasm synced with his. 

 

The three stayed like they were a while longer, lungs struggling to draw in air. They were all sticky with sweat and had to carefully peel away from each other. Allura lifted herself off the men and whined softly at the loss of them. Romelle began to untie Shiro’s arms as Keith helped free his legs. 

 

Once again they took turns in the shower, this time Allura dressing in a shirt and shorts she borrowed from Romelle’s overnight bag. By the time she made it to the kitchen dinner was almost ready. Keith was making sweet and sour pork with rice, and Romelle was setting the table. Shiro was busy uncorking a bottle of wine to go with the meal.

 

“Shiro and I are headed out after we eat,” Romelle whispered to Allura. “That way you and Keith can have some alone time.

 

Although it had been an amazing weekend with the two of them there, Allura smiled and nodded in gratitude. A day to spend with Keith sounded like heaven to her. 


End file.
